Weak in the Knees
by IForgiveYou27
Summary: Santana Kurt and Dani drag Rachel to a karaoke bar one night after she gets home to see a very special performance that potentially could change her life.


**A/N: **Hey guys I know its been a while since I updated any of my stories. I kind of hit a bit of a rough patch with real life recently and haven't really had any will to write for my other stories, so this is just a little one shot blurb that I couldn't get out of my head to try and get my hand back out there into writing. Hopefully this turns out as well on paper as it was in my head. Hope you all enjoy it and please review and let me know how I'm doing!

Title of the story and the karaoke song used comes from Serena Ryder.

Also I own nothing!

* * *

Rachel's day had started out like any other typical Friday. She had gone through her normal morning routine and went off to work and Funny Girl rehearsal. Rachel had come home with every intention of laying her tired body down in her bed and not getting up for at least the next fourteen hours seeing as tomorrow was her only day off from both play rehearsal and work. Kurt, Santana and Dani however had other plans for her. The minute Rachel walked through their front door she was bombarded by her roommates. Kurt immediately sitting her in a chair and doing her hair and make up, while Santana began pulling at her clothing while Dani attempted redressing her. It took Rachel a good two minutes to finally recover and ask her roommates just what in the world they were doing.

"We're going out midget" was all Santana supplied for an answer.

"But I don't want to go out guys, it's been a long few days and I haven't had a break in weeks. I just want to sleep" she tried.

"Exactly, you haven't had a break in weeks, you need a night out, besides we're going to a karaoke bar and I promise you are going to want to see one of the performances Rachel so quit complaining and just let us take you out." Kurt told her as he pushed her back down into the chair and finished her hair.

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms over her chest but sat there and let them continue none the less. About 45 minutes later the four of them were headed out of their apartment building and walking down the street to their favorite karaoke place. Once they were inside they were immediately seated at a table in the middle of the room. Kurt and Dani went to the bar to get their drinks leaving Santana and Rachel to talk.

"I really appreciate you guys wanting to take care of me and get me out of the house Santana but what's this really about? And who is this performance that you swear I need to see? And how do you even know who is on the list for karaoke already? The whole point of it is to sign up when you get here." Rachel stated.

"Chill out Rachel. Just relax and wait. And I happen to know of one person who will be performing tonight. It's a friend of ours. You'll understand it all soon." Santana casually stated with an air of indifference to her voice.

Rachel just sighed and resigned herself to this night out with her friends. She had to admit it wasn't like it was the worst thing in the world. She was just honestly really tired and didn't want to be out right now. Kurt and Dani eventually returned with their drinks and sat down. Kurt opposite Rachel, while Dani sat in Santana's lap as they all turned towards the stage preparing for the first singer to take the stage. Rachel sat with her head in her hands nursing her vodka cranberry as she heard the beginnings of a song but that's not what caught her attention. No, what caught her attention was the silky rasp of a very familiar voice. Rachel looked up at the stage and then back to her friends, a questioning look on her face but her friends just shrugged. She returned her attention to the stage as none other than Quinn Fabray began to speak.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Quinn. This song I'm gunna sing goes out to a very special person to me. It's everything I've never been able to say, but thanks to some of my other friends in the crowd tonight, I finally worked up the courage to get it out. Rachel Berry this is everything I could never find the right words to say to you." Quinn stated sincerely staring out into the crowd, eyes fixed on Rachel and no one else. She took her position at the mic stand and began her song.

**Would you mind if I pretended we were somewhere else**

**Doing something we wanted to**

**Cause all this living makes me wanna do**

**Is die cause I can't live with you**

**And you don't even care**

**Would you mind if I pretended I was someone else**

**With courage in love and war**

**I used to think that's what I was**

**But now this lying hurts to much**

**And I don't know what for**

_**I'm weak in the knees for you**_

_**But I'll stand if you want me too**_

_**My legs are strong and I'll move on**_

_**But honey, I'm weak in the knees**_

**Would you mind if I walked over and I kissed your face**

**In front of all your friends**

**Would you mind if I got drunk and said**

**I wanna take you home to bed**

**Oh, would you change your mind**

_**I'm weak in the knees for you**_

_**But I'll stand if you want me too**_

_**My legs are strong and I'll move on**_

_**But honey, I'm weak in the knees**_

**How could I be such a fool to think**

**That there was anything that your love could bring**

**To my life to my eyes that I wanna see**

**That I wanted your love to belong to me **

_**But I'm weak in the knees for you**_

_**But I'll stand if you ask me too**_

_**My legs are strong and I'll move on**_

_**But honey, I'm weak in the knees **_

_**Ohh for you (x4)**_

Quinn could barely look up after she finished and the song came to an end. She could feel Rachel's eyes burning into her as she walked off the stage and over to her friend's table. Fidgeting as she came to a stop at the table right beside Rachel, she finally looked up at the girl that she'd been in love with for longer than she could remember. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she cracked a smile.

"Hi Rach..."


End file.
